The stability is one of the most essential factors for a cosmetic composition, since it allows assuring a good quality of a cosmetic product for customers.
Viscosity of a cosmetic composition is also an important factor, not only from the point of view of customer satisfaction, but also from the technical point of view.
Indeed, customers appreciate a rich hand feeling, that is to say, a sufficient consistency.
At the same time, a cosmetic composition packaged in a container must be easily taken out at the time of use.
There exist today various types of containers for cosmetic compositions.
A pipettable bottle is one of the most frequently used forms of containers for cosmetic compositions. It is particularly convenient in the cosmetic field, notably for cosmetic products applied in a small quantity.
In order to be pipettable, the cosmetic composition must have a specific viscosity. Indeed, a particular rheological property is required so that the composition can be pipettable.
Therefore the composition must be fluid enough to be pipetted from the container to the outside, and must be hard enough to have consistency in the hand.
Furthermore, translucency is often sought by the manufacturers of cosmetic products, particularly because it gives them more freedom of formulation of a variety of final products.
Researches have been carried out to propose such a cosmetic composition.
The patent FR 03 12595 discloses a transparent or clear emulsion for cosmetic or pharmaceutical use, comprising a fatty phase comprising at least a lipophilic solvent, an aqueous phase, and an emulsifying system comprising at least an ester of non-ethoxylated fatty acid having a HLB comprised between 11 and 16.
The patent application EP 2 218 439 relates to a cosmetic composition for make-up removal, comprising an aqueous phase, at least 35 weight % of jojoba oil with respect to the total weight of the composition, and at least an ester of sucrose and fatty acid.
The patent application EP 2 218 440 discloses a cosmetic composition for make-up removal, comprising an aqueous phase, a lipophilic compound, and an emulsifying system comprising a sucrose ester and an ester of polyglycerol and of fatty acid.
Also, there already exist on the market products to be pipetted in the form of water-in-silicon emulsion or aqueous gel.
The water-in-silicon emulsion is not appreciated by customers because of its silicon touch. The aqueous gel lacks comfortable touch and does not give a sensation of richness.
None of these documents or products discloses a stable cosmetic composition having a translucency, and an appropriate viscosity for pipettable bottle.
Thus there is still a need for a stable cosmetic composition having a syrupy texture while not being sticky, and translucent (or even transparent) appearance.
The applicant has found out that these technical problems are solved by the cosmetic composition of the present invention.